


You Won't Miss Me

by pherryt



Series: Tumblr Ficlets [14]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, Self Sacrifice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-12 00:23:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16862761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pherryt/pseuds/pherryt
Summary: Dean, Castiel and Jimmy navigate the beginnings of their relationship





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter 1 was the prompt "You Won't Miss me" for 391 words.

Cas and Jimmy had always been closer than their family had believed was healthy – if only they knew  _how_ close. But Jimmy knew that would end someday. The societal pressure would eventually prove too much and one or both of them would find someone and move on.

It was inevitable really.

And it was goddamned depressing. Jimmy tried not to think about. His head in the sand approach worked for years – until the day they met Dean.

Stranded on the side of the road in the middle of the night (and the middle of nowhere to boot) after Cas’s pimpmobile had finally gasped it’s last breath, Dean was literally a knight in shining armor when his rusty tow truck pulled up beside them.

He was also a miracle worker. Somehow, Dean got that damn clunker up and running again and assured the twins that a little TLC would keep it running longer than it should have any right to.

The chance meeting turned into regular ones. Sometimes all together and sometimes not. Before he knew it, Jimmy was in love. And from what he could tell (knowing his brother as well as he did), so was Cas.

His heart fell.

Because of course, the only man Jimmy had ever fallen for aside from Cas…was the same one Cas fell for.

And they couldn’t  _both_ have Dean.

Jimmy loved his brother. He’d give up or do anything for Cas. If that meant backing off from Dean, then that’s what he’d do, no matter how it tore at him. The only thing was, that wouldn’t be enough.

As Dean and Cas got closer, there would be no hiding how ‘close’ the twins really were. Which meant there was only one solution. Jimmy needed to give them all a clean break.

He left the note on his and Cas’s shared night stand and swallowed against the lump in his throat, tried to hold back the burning tears in his eyes. He grabbed his backpack and left.

Cas had Dean now. He’d be fine. And after Cas got used to his absence – which Jimmy was sure he would - he’d never even miss Jimmy.

But Jimmy would miss him (and Dean) every damn day for the rest of his life.

It was for the best.

At least some of them would get to be happy.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Cas's reaction to Jimmy taking off...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NO specific prompt, but was asked to continue  
> 636 words - landing on a nice, hopeful ending...but wait, there will be more!

It was Cas, of course, who noticed first. It only made sense since the twins lived together, shared a room and a bed. Him and Dean had had a surprising conversation earlier that day and Cas couldn’t wait to tell Jimmy.

Only Jimmy was nowhere to be found.

Cas sent out a few texts, made a few calls. But Jimmy wasn’t answering and nobody else had seen him. It wasn’t  _like_ Jimmy to disappear like this and it was really scaring Cas. A noise at the door had Cas rushing to fling it open – but it wasn’t his brother.

It was Dean, looking as worried as Cas felt, reaching out to pull him in close, tucking Cas’s face into his neck. They stood that way for a few, long moments, Cas closing his eyes and just breathing in Dean, taking the time to compose himself.

Eventually, Dean led Cas deeper into the apartment, unerringly finding the bedroom despite never having been inside it before. He had suspected the reason why even before this afternoon, and was unsurprised to find only one, very large bed in the room.

Dean steered Cas to the bed and had him sit down, prying the phone out of Cas’s white knuckled grip and moved to place it on the nightstand…

…and paused.

Slowly, Dean lowered the phone to the table and slid the plain envelope off of it, Castiel’s name, neatly written in Jimmy’s handwriting, clearly visible.

“Cas…” Dean’s voice was gentle. Cas first looked up at him, then down at the unremarkable looking envelope Dean held out. Cas blinked and took it, breaking the seal and unfolding the paper inside.

He made no effort to hide it from Dean. Dean knew his ‘darkest’ secret now and didn’t care. What Cas read nearly had him laughing and sobbing at the same time.

“God, my stupid, self-sacrificing brother. He couldn’t have held off for one more day? He had to choose today, of all days, to…to…” Cas trailed off with a sigh. “Now what? He thinks he’s doing the right thing. He’s not answering his phone. I…I don’t even know if he  _took_ his phone with him.”

“Trust me, he’s got it. It’s probably just turned off for now, but he’ll have to turn it back on eventually,” Dean assured Cas, hugging him. “Don’t worry, Cas, we’ll find him. And when he realizes there was no need for his actions, he’ll come back home.”

“Dean, are you…are you really sure about this? About us? That it doesn’t bother you?” Cas asked nervously.

“God, babe, I love you – I love you both. Do you know how hard it’s been thinking that I had to choose between you? It was tearing me apart – and I didn’t even have a stupidly noble idea to take comfort in like Jimmy did.”

Cas nodded, both jumping when his phone rang, nearly vibrating itself off the table as it did.  Cas scrambled to snatch it up and answer it, instantly putting it on speaker with shaking fingers.

“Jimmy?” he asked breathlessly.

“Relax, Cassie, I’m just calling to let you know I haven’t died or nothing, seeing as you must not have gotten the note I left you.”

“I just read it.”

“Good, then you know why I had to go,” Jimmy’s voice was sad, resigned.

“No! Jimmy please, don’t…don’t leave me,” Cas gulped, his eyes landing on Dean’s face. “Don’t leave  _us_. Come home, Jimmy.”

“It’s for the best – “ Jimmy’s voice broke on the words, halting.

Dean rushed to fill the gap. “C’mon man, you never even gave us a chance! C’mon home.  _To us_. Please?”

Jimmy gasped softly. “What – what are you saying?”

“I’m saying, none of us have to choose, if we don’t want to,” Dean answered.

“Please come home,” Cas pleaded.

“Okay,” Jimmy whispered.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 3 - Jimmy comes home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We arrived at our happy ending - yay! :D
> 
> 460 words  
> I think i managed to stay fairly even across the board word count wise here, though not once under 300...i still count these as wins :D

Cas was thinking rapidly. Jimmy had been gone for hours at least. Who knew how far he’d gotten in that time despite not having a car. He could have gotten a bus ticket or something. He could be an entire state  _away_ by now.

“Jimmy, where are you? We could come and get you?” Dean must have been thinking the same thing, Cas realized with relief, grateful for the offer, for something to do other than just wait.

“Umm….”

Dean and Cas blinked at each other. Jimmy sounded kind of…sheepish?

“Jimmy?” Cas asked slowly. Then his head snapped up as the sounds on the phone were echoed by sounds at the front of the apartment. Jimmy appeared in the doorway, phone still in hand.

“I um, didn’t get very far. I tried, but I just…I just couldn’t.” Jimmy’s face was wary and hopeful as he stared across the room at where Dean and Cas sat upon the bed together. He looked down and fidgeted, remembered his phone and turned it off.

Within seconds, Cas was in his brothers space, arms wrapped around him, touching foreheads together. “Thank God,” Cas breathed, “You scared me. Don’t leave me again, please.”

Jimmy swallowed and nodded, letting go of the strap of his backpack and heedless to it falling to the ground. With a strangled sound, he pulled Cas in tight briefly, then pulled back enough to kiss him.

The kiss left them both gasping, and then Jimmy seemed to come to himself, to find Dean hovering nearby, looking as if he wanted to take Jimmy in his arms too, but unsure if he was welcome.

Jimmy snorted. If Dean was up for this, for  _them_  and all it entailed, he was more than welcome. He let go of Cas with one arm and reeled Dean in. He paused, his mouth a hairsbreadth from Deans, “You really meant it? You really want this? You, me  _and_ Cas?”

“Yeah, man. Since the moment I met you two, you’ve drawn me in so completely. I love you, both of you. ‘Course, I thought it hopeless, at first. I still feel like I’m dreaming.” Dean’s breath ghosted over Jimmy’s lips, tantalizing him and he groaned, closing the distance and sealing their lips together.

When they parted, Jimmy found himself sandwiched between the two men he loved the most, amazed that a few short hours had seen him pulled out of the misery he was sure he’d be living in for the rest of his life.

If Dean thought  _he_ was dreaming…well, Jimmy was sure he was high.

But he didn’t care. He’d ride this high to the end. As the three men exchanged kisses, hands slowly moving, clothes disappearing, he prayed to God it would  _never_ end.


End file.
